


It's True (I Crave You)

by bitscrawford (orphan_account)



Series: i love college. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitscrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no idea if Calum wants to, like, hang out or if he’s just looking to hook up again. Luke’s totally down for both, but he’s not sure if he’s okay with being some boy’s booty call. Especially not one that he’s had a crush on for months. He’s got so many <i>feelings</i> already and the thought of them not being reciprocated basically makes him wanna throw up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's True (I Crave You)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow up to my earlier story, [you were out of my league.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1992720) technically, it'll make sense if you read this without reading that first, but i highly recommend reading that one before you read this!! 
> 
> title is from "crave you" by flight facilities.

Luke really should not be as nervous as he is right now. 

His heart feels like it’s going to explode right out of his freaking chest and his hands are shaking. He’s standing outside Calum’s dorm like a total dork, hand poised just under the peephole to knock, but it’s so damn hard. Who knew that lifting a hand and slamming your knuckles against a piece of wood could be so difficult? At least he’s halfway there.

He has no idea if Calum wants to, like, hang out or if he’s just looking to hook up again. Luke’s totally down for both, but he’s not sure if he’s okay with being some boy’s booty call. Especially not one that he’s had a crush on for months. He’s got so many _feelings_ already and the thought of them not being reciprocated basically makes him wanna throw up. He can already feel his stomach turning over, the bile rising in his throat as his nerves take over, pessimism blooming in his gut and growing in his head. 

It’s just that Calum’s this totally cool jock - he has tons of friends all over campus and he plays football. There’s always laughter coming from his room when he’s home. (Not that Luke, like, stands there listening or anything. It’s just that his own room is a couple doors down and he likes to keep it cracked when he’s playing FIFA with Michael, likes hearing what’s going on on his floor. It’s kind of hard to miss sometimes.) Luke’s not _unpopular_ or anything - he’s got friends. Michael’s the only person he hangs out with on a regular basis, but there are people in his classes that he talks to, people he could text if he really wanted to. He’s content. 

But Calum’s, like, 80 million miles out of his league. Or it feels that way. He’s not sure. 

He’s two seconds from saying _fuck it_ and leaving. Why should he set himself up for humiliation when he already gets enough of that without even trying? It feels futile, trying anything with Calum. But then he hears a _psst_ from down the hall and he turns, a crinkle forming in his brow as he frowns. 

Of course it’s Michael. Luke fights not to roll his eyes as he silently shoos Michael away, tries to get him to go back into their dorm room without causing a disturbance. All he can really see is a mess of bright red hair and puffy green eyes. It’s 7pm, but it still looks like Michael’s just rolled out of bed. But then his best friend is whisper-yelling at him and he sighs, glancing at Calum’s door before half-jogging half-walking back to his own. “What the hell are you doing?” he asks, his voice low enough so nobody will hear but Michael.

“If you don’t go in there, I’m gonna shove my dirty socks in your mouth and plug your nose while you’re sleeping, I swear to God.”

“What?”

“You’ve been talking about this nonstop for like a week. I can’t listen to you whine about not hanging out with Calum for the next 3 years, so you have to go knock on that door before I punch you in the balls. I’m serious. I’m locking the door.” And then his own door is shut in his face, an audible turning of the lock letting him know that Michael’s not fooling around. He wants to pout, but he also wants to thank Michael for giving him that extra push, for knowing that he’s nervous and unsure. 

Luke hovers there for a moment, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the cool, thick wood of his door, letting his eyes flutter shut as he takes a deep breath. But then he hears (and feels) Michael’s foot colliding with the door and he flips off the peephole before trekking down to Calum’s room once again. It’s now or never. 

At least Ashton, Calum’s roommate and famed goalie of the football team, isn’t home. That would only compound his humiliation. 

Before he can stop himself or psych himself out even more than he already has, he knocks on the door. It’s hesitant and way too quiet, but the door swings open almost instantly anyway, taking Luke by surprise. “Hi,” he breathes, taken aback by how fidgety and laidback Calum looks. It sounds like an oxymoron in his head - how can someone be fidgeting, toying with the hem of their singlet and shifting their weight from foot to foot while simultaneously looking laidback and relaxed, hair naturally wavy and sweatpants hanging low on his hips? Luke’s not sure, but Calum pulls it off perfectly. 

“Hey.” The smile on Calum’s face is the one that makes Luke’s tummy go crazy, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his cheeks getting puffy - he wants to pinch them. “I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show.”

Luke shoves his hands deep in his pockets and chews on the inside of his cheek, eyes downcast as he shrugs. “I, uh - it took a while for me to decide what to wear.” He barely murmurs it, half hoping that his voice is too quiet for Calum to hear. It’s an embarrassing admission, but he’d chosen that one over the fact that he’d lingered outside the brunette’s door for a good 5 minutes, his hand poised to knock and a frown on his face. 

Calum looks him up and down in a way that makes him wanna squirm, memories of the last time he was alone with Calum flooding back: the way he’d looked when Luke was on his knees, his pretty face when he came, his lips kiss-swollen and red, the things he’d murmured in Luke’s ear to make him come. His cheeks go pink and he bites down harder on his cheek. “You look good.”

“Thanks.”

There’s a beat of silence and Luke can’t handle it, he has to say something, anything, or he’s gonna bolt. “You look great. I really like your hair like that - it looks soft and fluffy and cute and stuff.” He looks up at Calum through his eyelashes and tries to remember to breathe. 

Calum just laughs, runs a hand through his hair and messes it up a bit. It’s sticking up in places and Luke can’t help but wonder what it’s gonna look like after they’ve made out, after he’s threaded his fingers through that hair and tugged, which - well, it’s a little presumptuous. He thinks he deserves to be a little presumptuous this time around. “Thanks, man. I usually straighten it, but I just took a shower and didn’t feel like fucking with it tonight.” 

“I like it. You should wear it like that more often.”

The corners of Calum’s mouth are upturned and he’s looking straight at Luke, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. “Yeah, okay.” And it sounds sincere, like he’s actually gonna follow Luke’s advice and start doing it. It makes something in Luke’s chest go crazy and he can’t help but grin back. 

Calum starts like he’s just remembered something and steps back, holding the door open a little wider. “Shit, sorry - come on in.”

“It’s fine.” Luke’s laughing a little under his breath as he walks into Calum’s room. He swallows hard when the door shuts behind him and he hears Calum turn the lock. He turns around slowly, looks at all the posters on what he guesses is Calum’s side of the room. There’s Green Day and All Time Low and, God, he nearly jumps up and down when he sees a smaller one of the Madden brothers. “I didn’t know you had good taste in music,” he muses, turning to smile at Calum. He feels a little more at ease knowing they have something they can talk about, something he can fall back on if it gets quiet again. 

“You like Green Day?”

“They’re one of my favorite bands. Like, ever.”

Calum’s smiling when he responds. “Me too.” He looks a bit unsure and Luke tilts his head a little to the left, surprised at the shift. When they were in the bathroom last week - _God, that bathroom_ \- he’d been all easy confidence and effortless flirting. He can’t help but wonder what’s changed. (Luke hasn’t been able to go into that damn bathroom without chubbing up a little in his jeans, so. There’s that.) “Hey,” he starts, taking a step closer to Luke. “There’s gonna be a show on campus next month. Nobody famous or anything, but I’ve heard a couple of the bands before and they’re really good. It’s a pop punk kinda sound, lots of guitar and driving drums. One of them sounds a lot like All Time Low and they do covers of some of their songs sometimes. We should go.” 

Luke is nodding before Calum even finishes, is practically beaming at the fact that the older boy already wants to hang out with him some more. “That sounds really cool. I’d love to go with you.” 

Calum reaches up to scratch at the back of his neck and Luke’s breath catches in his throat when he notices a little sliver of tanned skin between the folded over waistband of his sweatpants and his singlet. Calum totally notices, too. 

“Can I -- ” Luke’s voice sounds lower, rougher to his own ears. He has no idea if he’s imagining it or if it’s really changed that quickly. “Can I maybe kiss you?” 

“Yeah - yeah, definitely.”

He shuffles forward and pulls his hands out of his pockets, rests them on Calum’s toned waist. God, he really hates that he’s hesitating. His eyes search Calum’s face and he’s doing everything in his power to remember the way it looks right now: his big brown eyes getting a little darker as he looks at them, pupils expanding, the way his cheeks have gotten slightly pinker, his pretty mouth. “You’re really pretty.” The words tumble out before he can even think of stopping them and he’s not even embarrassed because it’s the truth. 

“I was just about to say that to you,” Calum murmurs, a hand coming up, long fingers cupping Luke’s cheek, thumb tracing along his cheekbone. “Pretty blue eyes,” he starts, fighting off a smirk. “Cute little nose.” He pulls his hand away and pokes the tip of it, making Luke giggle a little. “Fucking incredible mouth.” He traces a line along Luke’s bottom lip with his index finger, lingering to tug the tiniest bit at his lip ring. “Gorgeous.” 

Luke shakes his head a little, looking down so Calum can’t see how wide his smile is. It’s making his cheeks ache the slightest bit and he just knows his dimple is on full display. “Shut up,” he breathes, laughter in his voice. He knows he’s not ugly - girls used to call him cute all through secondary school and the boy he hooked up with last year muttered a few choice compliments during their summer fling - but those words are too much. Nobody’s ever talked to him like that before and he has a little trouble believing all that, doesn’t want to get his hopes up if it’s all some sort of joke to get in his pants. He doesn’t think Calum would ever do anything like that - he’s too nice and Luke likes him too much - but it all seems a bit too good to be true. 

He keeps his eyes downcast until Calum’s fingers are under his chin and tilting his gaze upward so their eyes meet. “I mean it, Luke.” 

“Thanks.” It’s quiet and a little breathless. 

“Yeah,” Calum breathes, lips quirked upward and he just looks so _smug_ , like he knows the effect he’s having on Luke and it makes the blonde wanna do something surprising. He wants to show Calum that he doesn’t already have him figured out, that he can be spontaneous and exciting and is more than just the cute boy down the hall who blushes at compliments and sucked his dick once. 

So he closes the space between them a little too quickly and presses his lips against Calum’s. It’s more rushed than he’d intended and his mouth collides with Calum’s too hard, but he pulls back a little, softens his lips, opens his mouth the slightest bit so he can suck on Calum’s bottom lip before he pulls away and takes a step back. He swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing as he searches Calum’s face, tries to gauge his reaction. 

It takes a moment for Calum’s eyes to flutter open, an eyebrow quirked, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Didn’t know you had that in you,” he murmurs, looking Luke up and down again. 

“I think you’d be surprised to find out what I’m capable of.” It sounds a bit ominous to his own ears; he’s not used to trying to be sexy. He wants Calum to think he’s sexy, though. 

“Oh, really?” Luke just nods, doesn’t trust his own voice. “Like what?”

“Like - ” He really hasn’t thought this through. “ - _stuff_.” 

Calum presses his lips together and it’s obvious that he’s trying not to laugh. Luke wants to pout. 

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Like, sex stuff.”

And then Calum really is laughing, his eyes crinkling. Luke pouts then, a frown on his face. He walks over to what he’s guessing is Calum’s bed - it’s the one that’s not made, the covers a mess and the sheets all crinkled - and sits on the edge, his shoulders a bit slumped. This isn’t the impression he wants Calum to have of him. He doesn’t like that he Calum’s laughing at him. 

“Aw, c’mon, Lukey.” No one calls him Lukey but Michael, but the sound of it coming from Calum’s mouth gives him an entirely different reaction. “Don’t be mad.” He’s standing in front of Luke so that the blonde boy has to physically look up at him. “Wasn’t making fun of you.” He nudges Luke’s foot with his own so that he opens his legs a little, makes just enough room for Calum to stand in between them. “Stop pouting.”

“M’not pouting.”

“You’re totally pouting.” He reaches forward and pokes Luke’s cheek where his dimple usually is.  
Luke doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know _what_ to say. He knows he’s being childish, but he’d had such high hopes for this and he’s already embarrassed himself in front of Calum. 

But then Calum surprises him by pressing slightly on his shoulder. He looks up at the brunette then, a confused little frown on his face. Calum laughs a little, pushes at his shoulder again. “C’mon, lie down.”

He doesn’t ask why, just does as he’s told. (He’s pretty good at that, it seems. Maybe he’s better at following orders than he’d originally anticipated.) Toeing off his shoes, he shifts so his head is on the pillow, his hands resting easily on his tummy. “Your bed is comfy.” Too much silence makes him antsy, especially when Calum’s looking at him like he wants to eat him. 

Calum just hums his assent before reaching behind him and pulling off his singlet, dropping it on the floor. “M’gonna kiss you now.”

“Yeah, okay.” Luke’s too distracted by Calum’s flat, tanned tummy, by the sharp lines of his hipbones, by the way his sweatpants are hanging so damn low on his hips that Luke can’t help but wonder how they’re not falling down. 

Calum’s gentle as he climbs on top of Luke, is careful not to put too much weight on him too soon. His knees end up on either sides of Luke’s hips so he’s sitting on his waist, fingers toying with the hem of his t-shirt and sliding it up the tiniest bit so he can touch skin. Luke’s tummy jumps under the brunette’s fingers, his breath getting caught in his chest, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as his eyes follow Calum’s long, lithe fingers. “You look even better like this. Didn’t think it was possible.” It’s like he hadn’t even meant to say it out loud, like he’s caught up in his own little world of admiring Luke. It makes Luke’s cheeks tint a light shade of pink. A hand comes up to tug at his quiff. 

He’s about to tell Calum to just kiss him already, that all of this teasing and admiration is driving him crazy when he’s this close to him. But Calum’s already two steps ahead of him, leaning forward and barely pressing his lips against Luke’s. It’s nothing, just a light brush of lips, but it makes Luke wanna whine. Calum does it again and Luke’s hands find his thighs, squeezing the slightest bit. “Wanna go slow this time,” he mutters against Luke’s mouth, lips skimming along his jaw so he can kiss the spot just under his ear. 

“W-why?” He really shouldn’t be questioning Calum’s decisions when it feels this nice, but he’s curious. 

“Last time went too fast - didn’t even get to fuck you.” 

He does whine then, tilts his head up so Calum can have better access to his neck and God, he can feel Calum smiling against his skin. “Yeah, that sounds - that sounds nice.” He’s too hot all of sudden - clearly, he’s wearing way too many clothes. Calum scrapes his teeth against his neck as he leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his neck. 

“Can I leave a mark?”

It makes Luke’s hips press upward, his cock starting to get fat in his jeans. “Please.” The thought of people seeing marks on his neck and knowing that they came from Calum drives him crazy. Calum bites down harder and Luke gasps as his tongue darts out to soothe the sting. 

He pulls away and it makes Luke’s grip on his thighs tighten, a crinkle forming in his brow. Things were just getting good. 

Calum pulls at his shirt and he sits up and pulls it off, dropping it on top of Calum’s singlet. From this angle, he can tell that he’s not the only one excited by everything that’s happened. “Just how slow are you planning on going?” he asks. 

“Why?”

Luke fights with himself a little, doesn’t know how much he should say. He’s never been one for dirty talk - he’s always been too embarrassed to say certain things - but something tells him Calum would get off on it. He decides to take a risk. “Do you remember what you said to me in the - in the bathroom? When you were jacking me off?”

“Maybe.” He’s smirking.

“Maybe?”

“Wanna hear you say it.”

He pinches Calum’s side, grins as he squirms. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Say it.” Calum’s persistent, he’ll give him that. 

“You told me that you thought I’d look good riding your cock.” His face is burning, but the groan that falls from Calum’s lips lets him know that he’s done a good job. Calum leans forward and presses his forehead against Luke’s shoulder. 

“Drives me crazy when you say shit like that. In a really, really good way.”

“Well, I wanna.” 

“Wanna what?”

Luke rolls his eyes, knows Calum just wants him to say more dirty stuff. He gives in anyway. “Wanna ride your cock.”

“Fuck, yeah, okay. Let’s - yeah, let’s do that.” 

He climbs off of Luke and shimmies out of his sweatpants, making Luke’s eyes go wide when he realizes that Calum wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Did you know this was gonna happen?” 

Calum shrugs a shoulder, a hand wrapping around the base of his half-hard cock and tugging a little. “I was hoping.” 

Luke just laughs and shakes his head. “Cocky asshole.” 

“Please, you love it.” He doesn’t say anything - they both know it’s true. His fingers fumble with the button on his jeans and he pushes them down his thighs, tugs them off his legs. Why did he think it would be a good idea to wear tight jeans? He should have known better. Finally, they’re on the floor and he’s left in his boxers. He doesn’t know if he should take them off right now or wait, but the sight of Calum’s now-fully-hard cock makes him grow in his boxers and he decides _fuck it_ and lifts his hips so he can get rid of them. 

Luke follows Calum’s lead and works on his own cock, wrist flicking just right so he groans a little. “C’mon,” Calum whines, hips pressing upward the slightest bit. “You should have been on top of me, like, 20 minutes ago.” 

“Somebody’s impatient.”

“Shut up.” The roles have been switched - Calum’s the eager one right now. It makes something switch in his brain and suddenly he feels much more confident, positions himself so he’s on top of Calum and every inch of them is touching, his thigh slotted between the brunette’s. The difference in their skin tone is hot - he never thought he’d be happy with being so pale. 

Luke reconnects their lips and grinds down the slightest bit, whimpers against Calum’s mouth when he feels their cocks rub against each other. The friction is delicious and he gets caught up in the slow grind of it all, his mouth moving from Calum’s lips down to his Adam’s apple. He sucks on it the slightest bit before trailing his mouth even lower, teeth grazing against the brunette’s collarbone. He wants to leave a mark on Calum like the one that’s blooming on his own neck. Looking up at him through his eyelashes, he sucks hard on his skin, hand squeezing in between their bodies to wrap around the both of their cocks. He jacks them both off slowly, continues to grind his hips and suck on Calum’s collarbone until Calum’s whimpering, his pretty mouth kiss-swollen and pink. It’s the hottest thing Luke’s ever seen and he wishes he could take a picture so he could save this moment for the rest of his life. Maybe next time he’ll ask Calum to pose for him or something. Something tells him the brunette would be up for it - it’s not like Luke would show anyone. 

He sits up the slightest bit and stops moving his hips. If he doesn’t slow down and catch his breath, he’s gonna come all over Calum’s chest. As hot as that would be - God, the thought of Calum’s tan skin covered in his come makes his cock twitch - he wants to feel Calum inside him before that happens. “Where’s your lube?”

“Bottom drawer of my desk.”

Luke groans - he’s so comfortable on top of Calum and he really doesn’t wanna move, but he wants Calum inside him more than he wants to complain. He gets up, blushing a little as he feels Calum’s eyes on him. It’s totally obvious that the brunette is checking out his ass as he bends down to open the drawer and get the lube and Luke just blushes, pouts at the way Calum’s slowly jacking himself off on the bed. “Hey, no touching yourself.”

His hand on his cock stills. “Why not?”

“I’m the only one who’s allowed to do that.” He’s not really talking about Calum touching himself anymore - really, it’s a general statement. He just doesn’t want anyone else to touch him. 

Luke gets back to the bed and bats Calum’s hand away, drops the lube next to him and replaces Calum’s hand with his own. It just makes Calum smile and Luke’s glad he doesn’t make a big deal about his little possessive streak. He can’t help it that he gets jealous so easily. (It’s just that he likes Calum so much and the thought of anyone else touching him makes him see red.)

They’re kissing again and Calum’s fumbling with the top of the lube, trying to get it open without looking at it. Finally, he manages to get some on his fingers, a little pool ending up on his sheets. 

“Have you ever done this before?” he asks. “I know I was your first blowjob, so.”

“Um.” Is it weird that he had sex before he sucked a dick? “Once.” 

“Oh.”

Calum looks a little disappointed and it makes something flutter in his tummy. Calum wanted to be his first. 

“Who was it?” 

“Just this guy I met at my grandparents’ cabin last summer. Nobody you know.”

“Was he good?”

“Not as good as you. He, uh, went a little too fast. It hurt more than anything else.”

Calum frowns. “What a dick.” Luke doesn’t say anything, just bites down on his bottom lip and wonders if maybe he screwed this up somehow. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise.”

“I know.”

“If it starts to hurt, tell me. Just wanna make you feel good.”

Luke’s nodding, murmurs a quick, “I will,” before pressing his lips against Calum’s sweetly. “And you already are. Making me feel good, I mean. _Really_ good.”

Apparently, it’s the right answer. Calum’s kissing him hard, his lubed up finger circling his hole, making Luke gasp against his mouth. Calum licks into his mouth like he’s even more determined now, like he wants this to be the best experience of Luke’s life. 

It already is. 

He pushes his finger in to the knuckle and Luke tenses for a second, clenches before remembering to relax. “Okay?” Calum asks, eyes searching Luke’s face for some kind of sign. 

“Yeah, just - keep going please.” It’s a strange feeling, one he hasn’t felt for months and months, but he finds that he likes it. Calum nods before pressing in further, mouth peppering soft kisses along Luke’s jaw. He starts pulling his finger out and pushing it back in slowly and it starts to feel better, his chest flushed red and his breathing accelerating. “More please.” Calum obliges, pressing a second finger in next to the first. This time it’s Luke leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Calum’s shoulder, mouth slack against the skin and leaving little open-mouthed kisses every so often as Calum works on opening him up. He’s scissoring his fingers and, God, he didn’t know it could feel like this. 

Imagining how much bigger Calum’s cock is gonna be than just two fingers makes him whimper and press his ass back against Calum’s hand, searching for more. “Ready for another one?” He nods quickly, knows his voice would be wrecked if he tried to talk right now. 

A third finger is pressing into him and he lets out a low whine at the burn of it, a hand wrapping around his cock as he starts to press back against Calum’s fingers faster, wishing Calum would just fuck him already. His cock is leaking pre-come all over Calum’s fist and all thoughts of being embarrassed have left his mind entirely. He’s so fucking eager, desperate for it. “C’mon,” he whines, making Calum laugh a little bit breathlessly. 

“What?”

“Just - fuck me, already.” 

“I have to prep you, Lukey. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

He knows Calum is being sweet, but he’s pouting anyway, teeth biting down on Calum’s shoulder as punishment for withholding his cock. Maybe more dirty talk will get Calum to do what he wants. “Please fuck me, Calum. Wanna feel your cock inside me so bad, God. It’s gonna feel so good, isn’t it? Won’t I look so pretty riding you? Do you wanna come inside me or do you wanna come somewhere else? I’ll let you come wherever you want.” 

“Fuck.” It’s low and rough as it falls from Calum’s mouth and Luke can’t help but smirk a little, he knows he’s won. 

Luke grabs the lube and pours a little in his palm, rubs it all over Calum’s cock so he’s nice and slick. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Luke nods, hand wrapped around the base of Calum’s dick. “Are you sure _you’re_ ready?” he teases, positions himself so his knees are on either side of the brunette’s hips. Calum laughs once breathlessly, the muscles in his stomach twitching when Luke trails his fingernails lightly over his skin there. 

Lining himself up, Luke takes a deep breath. The nerves are starting to grow in his tummy again and, despite what he’s said, he’s a little scared. They took a long time getting him ready - longer than he’d wanted, he’s been so desperate for this - and Calum promised he wouldn’t let this hurt. But memories of the last time he tried this are flooding back, memories of the beach and the summer and the stars as another boy fucked into him, rough and hard and painful. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Calum’s noticed his hesitance. 

“I want to. I’ve wanted to for months.” He doesn’t wait any longer before pressing down, feeling his hole stretch around the head of Calum’s thick cock. There’s a familiar burn, but it’s not as bad as last time. Calum’s bigger than that other boy and it makes his eyes flutter shut, his brow furrowing in concentration as he slowly works his hips down, his hands braced on either side of Calum’s torso. “God, you’re so _big_ ,” he breathes, stopping halfway to catch his breath. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Calum moans, hands finding Luke’s. He’s surprised to feel Calum lifting his hands and weaving his fingers into the spots between his own and, God, the intimacy of it makes his cock twitch. 

“Just - let me get used to it.” He’s breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looks down at the boy he’s had a crush on since August, at the way his chest is flushed and his nipples are pebbled, his mouth open as he pants, his eyes dark and staring right back at him. 

“So hot,” Calum breathes, letting go of one of Luke’s hands to wrap his hand around the blonde’s cock. He moves his fist slowly, rubbing over the head of his cock in a way that makes warmth pool in his stomach. Pressing even lower on Calum’s cock, the feeling of his hand takes away from the pain of it. He bottoms out and, Jesus, he’s never felt so full before. It’s intoxicating and a part of him never wants to leave this spot right here. He loves the feeling of Calum inside of him, of the two of them joined as intimately as two people can be. The little voice in his head is telling him that they didn’t talk about this before jumping in, that he still has no idea if Calum wants anything more than a warm body to share his bed with, but he tells that little voice to shut up and focuses on the way Calum’s been so sweet to him, how he’s trying so hard to make sure Luke doesn’t hurt, how they’re still holding hands, how they’ve already made plans to see each other again after this. Maybe his feelings are actually reciprocated. 

The thought makes him shift his hips a little bit, his mouth falling open in a gasp at the way it feels. Calum swears under his breath, his hands finding Luke’s hips. He’s not even mad that they’re not holding hands anymore because he’s pretty sure Calum’s squeezing so hard that his fingertips are gonna leave bruises. He likes the idea of looking in the mirror tomorrow and remembering this exact moment. 

He starts to move a little faster, back and forth motions that make him hot all over, sweat making strands of hair stick to his forehead. It’s all little whimpers and whines falling from his lips, incoherent phrases about how good it feels, how Calum’s so hot, how he’s wanted this for so long and it’s even better than he ever could have imagined. 

Pressing his hand’s into Calum’s chest for a bit of leverage, he lifts himself up the slightest bit before pressing his hips back down, mewls at the way it feels. He keeps doing it, faster and harder each time, until it feels like every single inch of him is on fire. Looking at Calum only makes it worse - or is it better? All he knows is that if he keeps his eyes open for too long, the sight of Calum arching his back and fucking up into him is gonna make him come on the spot. As much as he’s aching for it, as much as he needs to come, he wants this to last as long as possible. Living in dorms means their roommates will always be an issue, means he doesn’t know when they’ll be able to have a room all to themselves again. He wants to make the best of it. 

“God, Luke, you look so fucking hot right now.” The compliment makes Luke grin, biting down so hard on his bottom lip that he’s almost afraid he’s going to draw blood. “C’mere.” He leans down and presses his lips against Calum’s sloppily, moans at the new angle. It can barely be called a kiss, they’re both so focused on something else that their mouths are barely moving together, more just slack-jawed and sharing breaths, lips bumping into each other’s every so often. 

Calum wraps a hand around his cock again and Luke mewls, alternates between fucking up into his fist and pressing his hips down on Calum’s dick. It’s all too much, he’s so overwhelmed. “God, Cal - if you don’t stop that, I’m gonna come.”

“That’s the point,” Calum teases, snaps his hips up in a way that makes Luke swear so loud that someone’s bound to hear. He doesn’t care. In fact, he wants everyone on their floor to know what they’re doing right now, wants them to know that Luke’s hot enough to get someone like Calum to fuck him, that Calum likes him enough to do something like this with him. 

“Oh, God, I’m so close.” His movements get sloppier and sloppier, all sense of rhythm lost as he chases his release, the warm feeling in his tummy getting tighter and tighter. 

“Open your eyes,” Calum breathes. Luke fights to look at him, his eyelids heavy and drooping. He’s fighting to hold on, teetering just on the edge of coming. “Want you to look at me when you come.” It’s so fucking hard to keep them open, but he does what Calum says, looks right at him. “God, I like you so fucking much.” 

That’s all it takes. Luke’s coming hard, his eyes barely open as he goes quiet, his stomach twitching and his ass clenching hard on Calum’s cock, his come landing hot and wet on Calum’s tummy. He stays that way for a moment, fighting to catch his breath, lost in the white noise of orgasm for a few moments. 

Of all the orgasms he’s had in his life, this is by far the best. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to go back to just jacking off - coming because of his own hand is nowhere near as nice as coming like this. All of his weight is on top of Calum, his come hot and sticky between them as he lies there. 

After a couple moments, Calum whines and Luke starts. Of course - Calum hasn’t come yet. He climbs off of Calum and moves so he’s next to him, lying flat on his tummy. “You can keep fucking me if you want,” he murmurs, lifting his ass a little in an offering to Calum.

The brunette swears under his breath before nodding, positioning himself on top of Luke and pressing into him slowly. He doesn’t go too hard, but Luke can tell from his quick, shallow thrusts that he’s close. “Where do you wanna come?” he asks, remembering his offer from earlier. 

“Fuck,” Calum moans, his forehead pressing against the back of Luke’s shoulder, his lips bumping against his skin as he speaks. “Wanna come on your back.”

Luke nods. “Okay,” he breathes, pressing his hips back against Calum’s cock every time he fucks into him. “Wanna feel your come on me, c’mon.” 

“Shit, Luke.” 

“Please, Cal.”

And then Calum is pulling out and coming, teeth biting down on Luke’s shoulder as he moans, each spurt of come landing on the small of Luke’s back and, God, he loves how this feels. It feels like another kind of marking, like Calum’s claiming him, and he makes a mental note to ask Calum to come on his face next time. 

Calum presses a soft kiss to the bite mark on Luke’s shoulder before collapsing next to him on the bed, head turned so he’s looking at Luke’s blissed-out face. He leans in and kisses Luke again. It’s slower this time, there’s no rush. “That was fucking amazing,” he breathes, a smile on his lips. 

Luke laughs a little. “Yeah, you could say that.”

There’s come on his tummy _and_ on his back and he definitely needs a shower - he smells like sex and there’s no way he’s walking back to his dorm with dried come all over him. “Hey, Calum?” he starts, his voice showing just how drowsy he’s getting. 

“Hmm?” 

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Which part?” 

“When you said that you like me.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” It makes a huge smile tug at the corners of Luke’s mouth and he turns and buries his face in the pillow so Calum can’t see how dumb he looks. “Did you think I didn’t?” 

Luke shifts so he’s on his side facing Calum, pulling the covers over so they’re up to his waist. “I wasn’t sure if you just wanted to, like, hook up with someone and you knew I’d be down or if you actually liked me back.” 

Calum looks a little hurt for a second and Luke’s a little scared that he’s said something wrong, but then he’s wiggling over to Luke, slinging an arm over his waist. “Wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t like you.”

“You asked me out?” He’s surprised he doesn’t remember that part. 

“Yeah, Luke, I asked you out.” Calum’s laughing a little bit, shaking his head. “When I asked you to go to that concert with me, I meant it as a date.” 

“Oh.”

“I probably should have said that.”

“Yeah, probably.” Calum just pokes him in the ribs, pushes his hair out of his face, and kisses his sweaty forehead. “I need a shower,” he murmurs, wrinkling his nose a little bit. “I’m all sweaty and gross.”

Calum buries his face in Luke’s neck and settles in under the covers. “Ashton won’t be back for a few more hours. You can shower after we nap.”

Luke likes the sound of that, likes the idea of sleeping next to Calum and waking up next to Calum and spending as much time with Calum as he can. God, he likes him so much, it’s a little bit scary. He’s never felt this way about someone before. “Okay.” 

“Stop thinking so much and go to sleep,” Calum murmurs, yawning. It’s a little scary that he already knows that Luke’s over-analyzing every little thing that’s just happened. 

“Good night, Calum.”

“G’night, Lukey.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!!! comments & kudos are greatly appreciated. feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr @ bi5sos. also, i've never written straight-up anal before, so i hope i pulled it off lmao. you can reblog it on tumblr [here](http://bi5sos.tumblr.com/post/111631658006/its-true-i-crave-you-calum-luke-explicit).


End file.
